


All The Way

by NotEnoughTimeOnMyHands



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEnoughTimeOnMyHands/pseuds/NotEnoughTimeOnMyHands
Summary: Daryl is suddenly free to fulfil a fantasy ... but who can help?





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> AU no ZA. Suspend all belief and (if you will) read on for some kinky smut. Daryl's a mechanic and Carol is a college student. Daryl is suddenly free to fulfil a fantasy and Carol might be willing and able to help. Both have some limited previous sexual experience. This has a focus on Daryl, his background is the how and why of the story development, so not as much back-story for Carol. 
> 
> With many thanks to Charlotte Ashmore for all of her work and generous comments. This story was written very quickly and edited very careful by her. Thanks again!
> 
> I don't own the walking dead ... and other standard disclaimers!

The seed of the ... what? Idea, fetish, perversion… had started years before. Daryl had often heard the sounds of Merle's alone time viewing, even seen a fair share over the years too. Merle liked foreplay, the build-up, not with women, but with porn. And he was an avid viewer. Daryl called him a pervert, but Merle considered himself a connoisseur. 

Variety is the spice of life and Merle's viewing habits reflected this. Sometimes it was hardcore swingers, other times plain old girl on girl. He didn't try to hide it, and in their cramped trailer there wasn't much Daryl could do to avoid it. 

He’d caught more than an eye full when Merle called him to see the flogging a woman was taking from a masked man. BDSM. That interested him, the idea of restrained hands unable to touch his skin. The ability to caress what he wanted, take what he needed from a willing partner, someone who wanted it just as badly as he did. To be in control, to experiment and explore every inch of hot, slick skin. 

It affected his body. His dick getting hard a little too quickly, betraying his inexperience. But more often than not the sound of his brothers guttural grunting would dampen any interest and extinguish his easy arousal. 

Truth be told, the majority of his inadvertent viewing happened as he went about his everyday business. He'd arrive home from work only to be greeted by the sound of skin slapping skin. He'd sort his laundry while the distant screen displayed the sights and sounds of a blow job so deep and hard he could feel it in his own damn balls. In so many ways he'd grown accustomed to it, if not immune. 

Of all the things he'd seen, there was one memory which stuck with him, that had him jerking off and silently cuming more than any other. Maybe it was because it happened so early on, when Merle first stopped caring what his younger brother heard, saw or thought. Or maybe it was the intimacy of the action, the nurture it suggested, something with which he himself had so little experience. Even after years of thought, he's no better able to explain or understand it, but the memory still makes him just as hard. So much so, he's stopped trying to deny it to himself. He can't imagine saying it aloud, but the idea of sucking on a woman's nipple, taking her areola into his mouth and holding it there, gets him to orgasm every fucking time. The images which sparked this interest, showed a woman pretending to nurse a man, touching him affectionately, albeit sexually, while he sucked at her large, dark pink nipple. There seemed to be a bond between them, a connection. There had to be something to it because even all these years later, it's the one thing he's seen or heard that he'd like to try for himself.

There was a time when it wasn't even a possibility, not even remote. Despite his work ethic, the hours he spent at the garage going above and beyond, he always came home to the same dingy space, to Merle lying back on the sofa, eating and drinking him out of house and home. Then suddenly the hamster wheel stopped turning, Merle got sent down for possession, not a huge amount but a decent stretch of time due to the series of previous misdemeanours and the lack of character witnesses ready to defend him. For a while, Daryl couldn't stop spinning, so used to earning money and cleaning just enough to stop environmental services condemning their trailer. 

Then suddenly he stopped, looked around and realised he had the means and ability to make a change. He moved out of their trailer and bought himself a cabin on a little land just outside of town. He was no Holly House Wife, but he cleaned it and painted it and made repairs where required. Now at the end of a long shift he had somewhere to come home to. Some place clean and quiet, with space to decide what he wanted out of life. 

He started to research the thing he always wanted, the idea which kept returning to him. Over time he condensed the plan, deciding for his first attempt he'd just start with the basics, just the one image he couldn't put out of his mind. No point trying to go all porn star right off the bat, he thought. He'd even made a few calls, inquiries to agencies which might facilitate this sort of arrangement. He'd hung up a few times too, startled by the questions, the descriptions of services offered. But nothing put him off.

Finally he found what he was looking for. An agency who had someone to fit his description, someone not so experienced; quiet, soft, someone who wouldn't think he was a fucking creep for wanting just what he wanted. 

The agency in question didn't have that sort of girl, they were a small team catering to people in a relatively suburban, sometimes rural area. One of their girls, Amy, a college student, rejected the job but said she knew of someone who might be perfect for his needs.

Amy didn't share her thoughts with anyone, but to her it sounded like this particular client wasn't after sex, but companionship, and she knew another lonely soul who might be able and willing to provide it. Sex was just a beneficial optional extra. After some convincing and reassuring, her friend Carol agreed and the date was set.

The agency called Daryl the day of their first meeting to run over the rules and the agreed terms. Daryl, nervously but readily agreed to them all. He doesn't want sex, doesn't expect to see her nude. This time around he wants one thing and beyond that they can renegotiate, if appropriate. 

Hours later, there was a knock at his door. He was nervous as all hell but so was Carol. 

Daryl didn't so much tell her to come in, as stood aside and waited until she got the hint. Carol looked around and liked what she saw. His cabin was clean, minimalist, but obviously well kept. 

"You want a beer or anything?" Were the first words he spoke to her.

"No," she almost snapped back, but then thought better of it, she wouldn't mind taking the edge off. "Yes, please".

Something flitted across his face, mild amusement maybe, well hidden by the tilt of his head and the hair almost covering his eyes. 

She was just as nervous, and it helped to put his mind at ease. He liked her, wouldn't ever imagine he'd have a shot with a woman who looked like her. But he's paying and that's enough to give him the confidence to see this through. He placed her beer on the counter next to the bills he'd gotten and counted and left for her. He didn’t want to hand it to her, didn’t want to cheapen their time together, so he paused with his hand on the bottle, long enough for her to see the money and understand. When he released the bottle, she lifted it and took a long pull. 

He led her to the bedroom, beers in hand. Amy had prepared her for this, told her what she knew about Daryl and what he was after. She dropped her bag by the door and slipped her shoes off before moving to lie on his bed, leaving the bottle on the side, prompting Daryl to place his on the floor beside her shoes, before he turned his full attention on her. Carol didn’t stop to think, she might not have seen it through if she did. She'd chosen the clothes she'd worn so they would allow her to do this on her terms. Methodically she moved from top to bottom, unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled one side back and used her hand to pull down the top of her soft bra, only stopping when she'd exposed her breast completely. 

Daryl just watched her from across the room. His dick was rock hard by the time her breast was exposed. He liked how the cool air immediately affected her, the nipple hardening to a peak. Without that he wasn’t sure he could bridge the distance between them, the space between the fantasy he wanted and the reality of this stranger in front of him. But he moved without thinking, around the bed and onto it. He slipped a hand around her shoulder, tilting her towards him and holding her in place as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Carol let out a startled squeak at the suddenness, but it was completely drowned out by the satisfied rumbling groan from deep in Daryl's chest. His mouth enveloped her, his tongue sweeping out and around her areola, leaving her wet and allowing her nipple to slide in and out of his mouth as he sucked and licked with a gentle intensity. 

He made no other sound, and Carol focused on the feeling of his hot mouth on her, the pressure and pull of the suction he applied. It was relaxing, more than she could have imagined, also erotic, this stranger, needing her body in such an intimate way. 

His hand under her shoulder seemed to pull her tighter, and she slipped her own over his arm and up into his hair, which elicited another groan, bordering on explicit in its depth and length. His body was so close to hers. She could feel the muscles under his shirt, the large and heavy erection pressed into her leg. Carol adjusted her hand, running her fingers through his hair, pulling enough to make him buck his hips into her, leaving them closer than before. 

Time passed quickly, his movements slow, and finally he pulled back, settling his head more firmly on the bed, but still holding her. 

It had been everything Daryl hoped it would be. The feeling of her swollen and hard nipple in her mouth going straight to his groin. Suckling it, learning its size and firmness. Her body giving off a warmth which soothed him. He enjoyed her smooth skin against his face, the unexpected feeling of her hand in his hair. Yes, this had been everything he asked for and yet more, as he lay beside her and got to experience the unfamiliar extended arousal, the sweet smell of her skin, the comfort of her body so close to his. 

He doesn't doze, but just continued to relax in her presence. He wasn’t certain how long she'd been there, but he didn’t much care, content to bask in this feeling until she decided it was time to leave, and that didn’t happen for a long, long time. 

Finally, she inched away, slowly extracting herself, but quickly covering her still exposed breast. Daryl let her go, sleepily and somewhat surreptitiously watching her gather her belongings and make her way out. He listened to the sound of her movements, moving away from him and into the main living area. Next he heard the sound of the front door close, her car starting and pulling out. No sooner is she gone than he is unbuttoning, unzipping and freeing his again constrained dick. It was leaking already as he grasped it hard and pumped his release, not bothering to stem the flow as his cum almost exploded. He has experienced nothing like it, his orgasm went on and on while his whole body convulsed with the feeling. A strained cry of, "fuuuuuck!" is all which escaped. 

When he could finally think straight again, he went for a shower and fixed the bed, collecting the discarded beer bottles before heading back to the kitchen. Then he spotted it, the money he'd left for her, still sitting there. It wrong foots him. He wasn’t sure what it meant. He thought she felt comfortable, not on edge, though he wasn’t confident enough to think she enjoyed it. But why not take the money, that was part of the deal wasn't it? 

Tucked beneath the cash, on a small scrap of paper, so small he almost missed it, was a little note. Daryl read it over more than once, reassured by the words written there. An email address and then, ‘If you want to see me again, contact this address and tell them what you want.' What Daryl didn’t know is that the address is Carol's own private email. 

When Carol contacted Amy, she told a little lie, said she chickened out and couldn't follow through. Amy didn’t seem to suspect, not for one minute, sympathising with Carol and understanding the nerves which had gotten the better of her. Amy never really thought Carol was the type, so she relayed the message to the agency; everyone involved quickly forgetting the arrangement. 

It took all of two minutes for Daryl to decide to send the email and have contact with Carol again. He asked to see her at the same time, on the same day, the following week. But this time he asked for a little more. He wanted to touch her. Nothing too extreme, just to feel her delicate skin as he sucked her into his mouth. Within the hour he received an email back, confirming the arrangements.

Their next meeting followed the same pattern. She comes in, accepts a beer. They disappeared into his bedroom, and she lay on the bed, just as before. Only this time he lightly squeezed as he licked and sucked his way to bliss. His own groan matched by a light moan from her. Again she left without the money, and again he sent an email asking to see her again, immediately after he’d recovered from his orgasm. 

Just like last time, he asked for a little more. 

First, he wanted to touch her other breast.

The next week, he asked to have it exposed.

Following that, he asked for her shirt off.

Next, he wants to touch her anywhere he chose, through clothes, if they'd not already been removed. 

Emboldened by his experiences, his next request was to kiss her. The answer was delayed, longer than the others up until then, but then it was confirmed. The next week he opened the door, grabbed her hand to pull her in and then he did just as he’d planned, what he’d asked permission to do and what he'd thought about all week. First feverish and frantic then slowing, deepening as they both relished the feel. 

This whole experience had had a bit of everything he'd needed. The desire for connection, to feel close to another human being. The sexual satisfaction he'd always been able to achieve fantasising, was surpassed each time she left and he allowed himself the orgasm that was certain to come. He wanted to move things further forward, but he hesitated. Old doubts crept in, scars and long buried insecurities holding him back. He wasn’t paying for this. She'd never taken the money. Would she want what he wanted? 

Unbeknownst to Daryl, Carol used the experience to seek her own relief, waiting until she got back to her room, but once or twice she’d pulled over in the car, unable to forget the heat of his mouth or the feel of his fingers on her skin. Sometimes, she barely touched herself before an orgasm would rip through her body. And it had taken everything she'd had not to ask for, not to demand more. 

This time the email doesn't come that night, or the next day. Carol wondered if she’d done something wrong, if she’d offended him or if he'd just gotten tired. That wasn't the feeling she’d gotten when she’d been with him, but it'd never taken this long for him to request another appointment. 

When it did come in, it wasn’t what she expected. His email read: 

Been thinking on this for a few days, and I'd like ta see Carol again, same day, time and place. This time I'd like ta take things further, all the way. I ain't too good with people, ain't good at saying what I need. So I'm gonna put it here and if she's still interested then I'll see her next week.

I wanna see what it's like to take charge. I think they call it dominating. I ain't givin' up one fantasy for another; just I need to do shit on my terms. It's gotta be me callin' the shots. If Carol can do this then I guess I'll see her next week. 

 

This wasn’t how Carol had expected it, but she was getting what she wanted regardless. More of him, more from him. Daryl was laying his heart out. Could she provide, show the same patience as before? 

Carol knocked on his door just as she'd done each week. Daryl opened the door, but didn’t move aside, just stared at her more intensely than he'd ever done. This was the culmination of events, each email request a step towards this moment, though neither noticed the gradual increase in heat.

"Take off ya clothes." That's all he said, moving back from her, but not far. She was still on the porch, out in the open, though he had no neighbours to witness what might or might not happen next. 

So she did what she'd agreed to, what he expected. It was a test of sorts, he was finding out if she really was all in now, though the confirmation email had told him the new arrangement was indeed satisfactory.

When she was naked, her clothes in a pile on the porch he just gazed at her, drank her in and basked in the feeling. She was doing this, a willing partner, readily agreeing to what he wanted. Her eyes were downcast, and he wasn’t sure if this was submission or if she was genuinely embarrassed. Years of Merle's movies had taught him a thing or two, he hadn’t been a willing student, but things had crept in, osmosis aiding his efforts now.

"Look at me." His voice was harder than she'd heard it before. Their previous conversations were limited to remarks about the weather on her arrival or the offer of a beer. 

He stepped towards her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She shivered as he placed a hand gently on her arm; as it slid down to take her hand, leading her gently. 

When they were both inside, he closed and locked the door. He lifted the beers he'd had at the ready and led her to his room in silence. 

"Drink," he instructed, as he handed her the beer. She took a sip, another, and a longer pull. Daryl sat on the bed and deposited his untouched bottle on the floor. "C'mere." 

She walked to him, and he took the bottle from her and placed it with his on the floor. Then he slid both hands up her body, drawing her closer and sitting tall, taking her nipple into the hot recesses of his mouth. She closed her eyes, exhaled deeply, and let her head drop back. Daryl let one hand drop to her ass, kneading and pulling her into him. The other rose to join his mouth on her breast, squeezing hard enough to elicit a soft sound from her lips. He released from his grasp and trailed his hand slowly down her body, his other holding her firmly by the ass. Slowly he touched her, his fingers slipped into her slick folds and carefully he began to penetrate her core. 

Another sound escaped her, an almost shocked and strangled cry. Finally, finally after all these months, he was touching her, just the way she wanted him to. 

She was wet, tight and wet, and he wanted everything all at once. But he also wanted this to be good for her so he was determined to take his time, listening to her and doing what felt good. He eased another finger in once she felt ready, and he began to move them, picking up speed. He bit down gently on her nipple, causing her to jerk, but really there was nowhere for her to go. 

Daryl slid the hand on her ass down and used it to lift her leg, encouraging her to flex it at the knee and place her foot on the bed. He quickly adjusted his seated position and continued to work her with his fingers, this time bending them and searching for the spot that would turn her breathless panting into cries of pleasure. 

Carol steadied herself on his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. Her pants turned to moans and Daryl moved faster, fucking her deep and hard with his fingers, sucking at her breast and loving the feeling of this woman coming apart in his arms.

He felt the first flicker of muscles as they started to contract. He held her tighter as she began to cry out, but all the while he continued the assault with his mouth and fingers. Her own fingers grip his shoulders tightly as her body was rocked by the orgasm, looking for support, but all the while Daryl had her firmly, not letting her go, not letting her fall. He was even more turned on by the sight and sound of her then. As her orgasm subsided she leaned into him, wrapping an arm around him while she continued to vocalise the last moments he'd helped her to experience. 

When she stilled, he gently withdrew his fingers, sliding them easily from the slick warmth of her body. He sat back further onto the mattress and pulled her onto his lap, giving her time to recover while his hands gently roamed her skin. "That was sexy as all hell, darlin'," he murmured as he ran a thumb over her nipple, darkened and prominent from the attention of his mouth. 

When her breathing evened out, he touched her chin, moving her mouth closer and kissing her gently. Then he stared into her eyes with the same dark intensity she saw earlier. 

"Lay on the bed, face down," Daryl commanded, without looking away. 

Without hesitation she did just that, her arms folded under her head. She waited while Daryl admired her body. She waited while he took a sip of his beer and tried to calm his thundering heart and prominent arousal. Now he wanted to explore, to touch her all over. He wanted to see which areas made her pant, which made her squirm and which made her sigh or gasp. 

He sat, one leg bent so he was close to her on the bed. He ghosted a hand up her back, so close he was almost touching, watching her shiver with delight. She was just as affected by him as he was by her. 

Daryl did it again, only this time his fingers touched her gently, whispering over her skin. He skimmed the shape of her breasts, the curve that was accentuated, pressed to the mattress. He ran his fingers down her long shapely legs, torturing her by repeatedly lingering at the tops of her thighs. 

Finally, he remained there, moving higher, his fingers trailing through her slit, teasing her entrance as he slowly moved up, spreading her wetness. He continued the same way, applying the same pressure, pausing briefly when his fingers found her other hole. Carol softly gasped at the subtle intrusion. The idea intrigued him but it felt a long way off, there was so much more he wanted first. 

He continued his movement, moving to kneel on the bed so he could reach all of her. He returned over and over to her slick core, listening and watching her as she became more and more turned on again. Moving back, he bent down, using his tongue to lick a path from the top of her ass up the small of her back. She moaned and so did he, the sweet taste of her skin enticing him to try more.

"Turn over," he told her and she obeyed with the smallest of delays. "Good girl," he praised in reward, reaching for a nipple, pinching and twisting with just enough force. 

"Open yer legs," he said and watched as she did so. "Wider, darlin'." He smiled at the sight, her core exposed to him, glistening with her arousal, the product of his ministrations and her desire for him. He smiled too at the blush on her cheeks; she was mildly flustered at exposing herself, but beyond turned on by his take charge attitude. 

Daryl dipped down then, without further warning or preamble; he wanted to taste her intimately for himself. Carol's back almost bowed off the bed, so Daryl put a hand on her abdomen to hold her in place. He used his other arm to push her leg further out, allowing him all the access he could want. 

He started with his tongue, long licks savouring her essence. He kept his face right there, drinking her in, intoxicated by her smell and her delicate taste. He knew before he’d started what he wanted out of this; for her to orgasm again, like this, with his mouth on her pussy. 

Daryl flattened his tongue and increased the pressure, first over, and then penetrating her core. Over and over his tongue slid, sweeping over the sensitive flesh. Then he pushed in, circling that tight area.

He knew she was responding to this, that it was getting her there, he could hear it in her uneven breaths and feel it in the buck of her hips against his hand. He listened and licked before finally moving his mouth up and going in for the kill.

He swiped the flat of his tongue up and over her clit before sucking it into his mouth, using the same technique he'd always used on her nipple. Carol’s hands swept into his hair, pulling at it, then pushing him deeper, harder onto her. 

Daryl read it as a sign, she was almost there, and he used the flat of his tongue again, firmly licking back and forth over that little nub. Carol began to scream out, and Daryl continued it all, holding her legs far apart so he could reach everything. Her hands gripped his hair, and he continued to lick long, firm strokes over her clit until she was soft and limp and whimpering his name. 

He moved up her body, lying beside her on the bed. She was panting, drawing in deep breaths, blowing them out slowly as she came down from the high. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And it made him want her more. He wanted to see her reach the peak again and again. 

He reached beyond her and took a condom from the table, rolling it on while she watched. 

"Ready?" he asks.

"Hmmm," came her affirmative reply. She couldn’t speak, but she wanted more. If that was what he could do with his fingers and his tongue, then god help her, she wanted every inch of his dick. 

He slipped a hand around her waist, lifting and slipping her body lower on the bed. He took her hands and placed them on the dark wooden slats which adorned his headboard.

"Grab hold," Daryl gently commanded her, watching her fingers circle the wood, imagining how she'd look restrained. 

"Keep yer hands right there," he told her, wondering if she'd understand. "I... Don't..." He continued, but Carol interrupted. 

"Yes, Sir," she said soft but firmly. 

He was grateful not to have to explain. Aroused by the words she'd chosen to answer him, he felt in control, he could feel her trust in him. 

He moved between her thighs and lined his cock up. He tilted his hips so the tip of his dick began to push its way in. Carol closed her eyes, her head tilting back again, the heat of his body and the solid feel of him as he finally took her, almost too much. 

"Look at me, darlin'," he instructed. "Keep yer eyes on mine." 

She did just that. Their gazes locked, and for the briefest of moments, he paused before sinking into her hot, wet throbbing pussy. They both called out from the pleasure of it, a breathy cry and a muffled curse rolling into one.

Carol's eyes flickered, "Keep looking," he told her firmly when he saw her reaction. 

As the first long languishing strokes quickened, she kept watching. As he snaps his hips into her with fierce need she continued to meet his steady gaze. 

Then finally, he dropped lower, kissing her firmly as he began to thrust, over and over, powerfully and sensually.

Neither realised when Carol let her hands release and drop to his body. One hand gripped his hair, that all too familiar pull eliciting a growl from deep within his chest. The other hand cupped his ass, pulling him closer, urging him on, deeper and harder as she started to tighten again. 

"M... mor..... please .... please more," she begs, feeling that he too is ready to cum.

Daryl shifted his body higher, the snap of his hips now hitting her clit each and every time he thrusts. He could feel her now, the muscles once again fluttering before contracting, Carol's scream, telling him she's there. And with it he let go too, a rushing in his ears and a roar from his lips as he finally orgasms. 

Time passed, and their breathing evened out. Daryl found himself lying beside her, their bodies close, their fingers entwined. 

He wanted to break the silence, certain she wouldn’t just up and leave like before, but wanting a way to confirm it. 

"This ain't a business arrangement," He said, a statement of fact and not a question. 

"No."

"Can ya deal with this? All my shit?" he asked, now only the smallest of anxieties praying on his mind. 

She smiles, warm and mischievous. "Oh, yeah". 

"Next time I'm gonna fuck you outside," he told her, thinking he wouldn’t be able to wait to get her inside. 

"Next time is now" she replied, smiling wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kindly review xx


End file.
